NateWantsToBeSmuttyWithDookie
by ArminLikesCake
Summary: BETCH IM PETCH NateWantsToBattle meets DookieShed. Some things happen. Inspired by them complaining about their FanFictions.


Nate sits at his desk, his head in his hands.

"Why?" he murmurs. "Why am I so bored with her? She's perfect in every way, so why...?"

He takes his head out of his hands, and looks around the room. The door was shut and locked, just like it was every time he was recording.

But today he just wasn't feeling the familiar sensation of recording videos. The happiness of creating content for people to watch, making people's days.

He just wasn't getting the happiness of being in a relationship with Morgan, he was getting bored and unhappy.

So he looks up and turns his computer back on.

And slowly types match .com into the search engine.

And slowly makes a profile.

(#)

Many miles away, Hunter sat at his desk, recording videos like it was nobody's business because... he had no body to fret over. That was his problem.

After a few minutes, he stops and quickly checks to see if he could change that.

He sadly looks at the fact that no one wants to date his fake profile...

Okay, not so fake, but on mistake.

What happened

"Hunter... No, too boring," Dookie says and backspaces. "Dookieshed... No , then everybody will know who I am." He goes to backspace but only got one in before he pressed enter. "SHIT...Well I guess I'm a female now..." He sighs.

Hunter decides to find someone himself, someone he's into.

He decides to look for attractive guys.

"NateWantsToBeHappy?" he asks and looks at the picture. "HOLY SHIT. MORE LIKE NATE-WANTS-TO-BE-WAY-MORE-ATTRACTIVE-THAN-I-CAN-HANDLE!"

He messaged him.

Or tried.

He was having a hard time trying to... be female.

"What do I even say to a guy like him," he says and scrolls through his profile. "He's.. just..wow.. "

He sat there in awe for a moment then stood up. "Okay. I'm gonna message him. But first, I'm gonna need some booze."

(#)

(The Next Day)

The Nate wakes up on the couch, a blanket lazily placed on him.

He remembers what happened before he even questions it.

He had freaked out over yesterday's incident and quickly set up a date for him and Morgan. And he had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie.

Nate sits up and looks around. Morgan must have went to bed without me, he thinks and stands. Might as well... check... it... while I wait for her to wake up.

He walks down the hallway into his recording room and locks the door, just in case.

Turning the computer on, Nate sits down and sighs.

"Why am I even trying, its not like anybody's going to..." he mumbles then hears a tiny ding. Looking confused, he goes to match and sees that someone messaged him.

"Dookieshe...?" he questions. "What the heck name is that? Well... I _am_ straight, I can't turn her down... Or.. No, don't even question it, Nate." He looks at the message.

_hey... so,umm..I was looking around and I saw we both like pokemon, and I thought maybe we could talk or something.._

Nates eyes go wide. "She... She... likes me? Really?"

_If you want we can, I don't really mind._

He only has to wait seconds before Dookieshe responds.

_Cool! So, uh, whats your favorite?_

_Zoroark, yours?_

_BLASTOISE 4 LYFE_

_Lol... a starter?_

_How could I not? It was my first Pokemon._

_Okay. So, um... what now?_

_Uh.. we could sext?_

_Seriously?_

_I'm just really trying to get you to like me ok!_

_Well, it's working!_

Nate sits with his head in his hands, blushing slightly. This isn't going as expected, he thinks.

_I'm sorry, are you... okay?_

He looks up and blushes.

_I'm sorry too, I overreacted._

_Should we just meet? I mean, its totally fine with me if you say no._

Nate thinks about it.

_When?_

_Anytime._

_So.. how about tomorrow tonight at uh... where are you?_

_From what this says, just a few hours away._

_How about I go to your place?_

_Okay._

Nate closes the window and smiles. Crap, I forgot to say goodbye to her, he thinks. So he does.

And then he's hit by a wave of panic. SHIT, WHAT DO I TELL MORGAN!?

In the middle of his panic, Morgan knocks on the door. He jumps up and unlocks it.

"Come in," he says and jumps back into the chair.

She walks in, smiling brightly. "Hey, Nate! I forgot to mention, some friends and I are going to a convention tonight until Monday. Would you like to come along?" she asks.

He shakes his head. "No, I have a lot of work to do for the channel," he responds and she nods. As soon as she shuts the door, Nate lets out a sigh of relief. Thank Arceus, he thinks. Tomorrow should be... interesting.

(#)

Meanwhile, a panicked Dookieshed jumps up and screams internally. "FUCK! What if he doesn't like men? And what if he... turns me down? No, dammit! I made this damn thing for fucking love and I'm getting it!" He sits down with his head in hands, mumbling to himself. "Well, he's coming over anyway, so I might as well give it a chance!"

He jumps back up and rushes around his house, getting ready for the guy he worried might turn him down after seeing he had a dick.

(#)

(The Next Night)

Nate stands in front of Dookie's door.

"Am I really doing this? I don't even know what she looks like. And I do have Morgan..." he mumbles. Even through his doubt, he knocks.

Seconds later, Dookie answers.

They both stare at each other in awe. Dookie, because Nate was living up to his nickname, and Nate because... Dookie had a dick, (believe me, he could tell) and was still attractive.

"Hey, uh... Dookie... um... she...?"

"Hi... Nate.. sorry for uh... being... male.."

"Oh no that's fine.. I just.. definitely wasn't expecting this."

"So... um.. You want to come in..?"

Nate nods and walks inside, Dookie closing the door behind him. They sit on the couch, looking awkwardly at each other. "So, how was your drive here? It's Hunter, by the way, but people also call me Dookie," Hunter awkwardly says.

"It was okay..." he says and scratches the back of his neck. "How was your... day...?"

"Good, I guess," Dookie responds.

Why am I acting so weird around him, Nate thinks. I can just become good frien-

"I hope you know I did that on accident," Hunter says. "I am... um... you know... I do like guys over girls... but the female thing was just on accident. I was coming up with a name and I thought maybe Dookieshed but I thought people would know who I am, so I went to backspace and press enter and I wanted the name to- "

Nate puts his arm on Hunter's.

"It was just a misunderstanding. And... I am... willing to try new things..."

"Wait.. you mean.. you like me?" Dookie asks hopefully.

Nate looks at Hunter, leaning in to kiss him. He stops just short of Hunter's lips. "Yeah... I guess I do."

{insert smut here}

(#)

(The Next Morning)

Nate slowly opens his eyes to find himself in Hunter's arms. He does a double-take, and accidentally wakes him up.

"Ngh... Nate, I'm trying to sleep," he murmurs.

"Sorry," Nate murmurs. "I'm just hungry..."

Hunter releases Nate and he sits up. Sighing, he stands and walks to the kitchen.

He rubs the back of his neck and opens the fridge. "Am I really…?" he questions and sighs. "What about…? So I really do…"

"Like guys?" Hunter says from the doorway. "How could you not like me, I am pretty AWESOME." He walks up next to Nate and looks into the fridge, and sighs. "Why do I never have anything good," he complains and looks at Nate. "Other than you of course."

THE END (insert heart here)

* * *

><p><span>Authors Note<span>

With help from Hiya How Are You

To Nate, Morgan, and Hunter: We are so sorry. Morgan, we are sorry. THEY ASKED FOR THIS, LITTERALLY. And Nate/Hunter/Dookie, IS THIS MORE INTERESTING?


End file.
